


Fun Facts

by eavk



Series: Minecraft Moments [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: “Wow, I guess Sykkuno’s just a different man on minecraft, too.” Corpse paused, “But Sykkuno with a weapon, never expected to see that.”Lily snorted, “Sykkuno’s a little shy, but he’s not that innocent. You know he’s trained in like, this Thai martial art thing, right?”“He’s what?”“Yeah, it's called something like, Muay Thai? Wait- let me look it up.” Lily hummed.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft Moments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035264
Comments: 65
Kudos: 1457





	Fun Facts

Corpse had joined the server around the same time Lily did today so he decided to hang out with her. They hadn’t played together in a while, and Corpse realized he’s never really had a proper conversation with her yet, despite being one of the first friends he made during his introduction to streaming. Sykkuno had logged onto the server but had to fix some technical difficulties so his minecraft character was standing afk while Corpse helped Lily with her garden. 

He wasn’t streaming himself because he wanted a chill day hanging out with his friends on minecraft. Plus, he knew everyone else would probably be streaming so he could still be present without having to worry about his wifi cutting out and the anxieties of being live. 

Corpse had absolutely loved Lily’s house when he first saw it with all the flowers and decorations everywhere. It was a bit late, but Lily decided she wanted to decorate to make it look more festive and Corpse offered to help. All he asked for in return was for her to make him a snowman once she was done (she didn’t tell him how easy it was to make one). Lily was crafting different decorations while Corpse mowed down the flowers and added snow to the ground.

“Oh yeah Corpse, I saw you talked about that remix of our songs!”

“Yes!” Corpse paused what he was doing and turned to Lily. “It actually sounds so good, I've been listening to it on repeat lately.”

“I watched and reacted to it on stream a while ago, it works together a lot better than I thought it would!”  
  
“Are you working on anything new right now?” Corpse asked, resuming what he had been doing. 

“Yeah, I’ve been working on this melody for a while and I’ve started adding lyrics to it.”

“You know, I’d love to make a song with you. The juxtaposition of our voices is really cool and I wanna post more lo-fi songs. Plus, that video has like a million views, so I think a lot of people would like it, too.”

“Aw, really?” Lily said, surprised and excited. “I’m working on stuff right now, but I’ll let you know! That’d be so cool,” Lily laughed, “a Lilypichu and Corpse feature, twitter will explode.” 

They continued working and Lily asked Corpse if he could take down all the pink trees so she could replace them with ones that looked like Christmas trees instead. She looked up where to find the seeds and made some bone meal.

“Wow, Sykkuno’s still afk.” Lily noted.

Corpse glanced to where Sykkuno’s character was still standing near Lily’s house. “Yeah, wonder what’s taking him.” He suddenly remembered what happened the last time they played together. “Hey, have you seen Sykkuno with that key weapon thing yet?” Corpse asked as he started placing down snow in the areas he cleared.

“Oh yeah, I've heard about that. I think I saw a clip of Abe using it, too.”

“Yeah, it looks sick as fuck. I can't believe Sykkuno did that to Karl though.” He started chopping down the wood and leaves.

“I think he even did it to Miyoung.”

“Wow, I guess Sykkuno’s just a different man on minecraft, too.” He paused, “But Sykkuno with a weapon, never expected to see that.”

Lily snorted, “Sykkuno’s a little shy, but he’s not _that_ innocent. You know he’s trained in like, this Thai martial art thing, right?”

“He’s what?”

“Yeah, it's called something like, Muay Thai? Wait- let me look it up.” Lily hummed.

He could hear the loud clicks of her keyboard as she typed. “I don't even know what that is, but it sounds cool.” Corpse said.

“Here, Muay Thai,” Lily read off the wikipedia page, “it says, ‘ _sometimes referred to as ‘Thai boxing’, it is a combat sport characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees and shins._ ’”

“ _Oh_.”

“Yup.” Lily went back to gardening as if she didn’t just say something life-changing. She looked back at Corpse who stopped moving. “Uh, you okay?” She asked, amused.

“What- yeah, yeah. Just- _processing_ this... new information.” Corpse paused again. “When did he- like, was this _recently?_ Or like, when he was a teenager-?”

“Hmm, I don’t know actually, you’re gonna have to ask him yourself when he gets back.”

“What the _fuck_ , imagine Sykkuno just coming at you ready to break your shins.” Corpse forgot what he was planning to do. He opened up his inventory and aimlessly stared at the objects inside, distracted. “Well, now I cant stop thinking about Sykkuno beating the fuck out of me with like, nunchucks or some shit.”

Lily laughed, “I don't think it involves nunchucks-“

“Wh-what?!” Sykkuno’s voice suddenly came in. “What’s this about beating up people?” 

“ _Sykkuno_ ,” Corpse ran up to him. “You didn’t tell me you were trained in fucking, _Thai boxing._ ”

“What? Well I mean, that's- that’s a little weird to bring up randomly in a conversation… a-and it’s not that interesting. How did you even-”

“ _Not that interesting_? Sykkuno, thats cool as fuck. When did you learn it?”

“Oh, like a little while ago, I don't really remember.” Sykkuno said, trailing off. He quickly changed the subject, “Uh, but anyways, the garden looks nice so far, Lily!”

Corpse sighed. Sykkuno was always so vague, but he didn't push it because he didn't want to force him to share more than he wanted to. He was so curious though. At this point, Sykkuno could be some secret spy who streams on the side or something. 

“Sykkuno’s so interesting. I want to learn, like, every detail about his life.” Corpse said to himself. “I feel like he’s lived like nine lives.” 

“Like a cat?” Lily asked. Oh, they heard him. Corpse went along with it.

“Yes.” 

“Explains why he still looks so young!” Lily cooed.

“Yes!” Corpse agreed. 

“Oh god, g-guys, why are you-”

Lily laughed, “we’re _appreciating_ you, Sykkuno!”

“This is a little embarrassing, uh- you guys are acting too nice, did you plant like TNT or something? Am I about to blow up?”

“No we didn't, Sykkuno.”

“Yeah, don't be silly.”

“That... doesn't sound very reassuring. Where did all this even come from, anyways?”

“While you were gone Lily was giving me a ted talk about your life.” Corpse explained.

“ _Okay_ , I said like, one thing.” Lily said, correcting him.

“It was very important information.”

“Well, uh- you're really cool too, Corpse! Way cooler than I’ll ever be, that’s for sure.”

“I heavily disagree.”

Lily noticed that the two hadn’t moved since Sykkuno came back, chatting by the entrance of her house. She muttered under her breath, “third-wheeling on my own property.”

“Well, your music is really cool!” Sykkuno continued.

“I bet you even _sing_ too,” Corpse said, jokingly accusing Sykkuno. “You fucking- were like a _prodigy_ for the piano or something when you were twelve, weren’t you?”

Sykkuno laughed, “No, no, that’s Lily! I just play the bass sometimes-“

“ _You what_?”

“I-I’ve only started playing for a few months, now, so-”

“Is there- have you ever shown that before, like, on the internet?”

“Uhh not really, I think there's probably some videos out there or something-”

“Sykkuno’s chat, tweet it to me, _right now_.” Corpse said immediately. He opened up his phone, waiting for the tweets to flood in. 

Sykkuno looked around. “Oh wait, where did Lily go?”

Sykkuno opened up the minecraft chat to ask her where she was when he saw all the messages he and Corpse missed while they were talking. He hadn’t realized how much time passed, so he scrolled up to see when she might have left.

  
 **LilyCraftChu** : where is every1?  
 **LilyCraftChu** : im thirdwheeling so fcking hard right now get me out  
 **Kkatamina** : im at the mall  
 **Kkatamina** : who u third wheeling?  
 **LilyCraftChu** : corpse and sy  
 **Kkatamina** : say less

  
Sykkuno sputtered at the chat.

  
 **Sykkuno** : lily ?? why’d you leave?

  
He looked over at Corpse who probably hadn’t noticed the chat either. “Hey Corpse-”

Suddenly, a familiar bass melody could be heard and Sykkuno covered his face, shocked. “Are you- are you watching the video?!”

Corpse didn’t respond right away, the audio of the video restarted and played through again. 

“Sykkuno…” Corpse said finally, “you’re like... lowkey _jacked_. Do you lift weights or something?”

“What- where did that even, oh wait- you’re watching that old video from the OTV house?”

“Imagine Sykkuno with those guns coming at you like a fucking beyblade.”

Sykkuno covered his face again with both hands, eyes scrunching as he laughed hard. “Oh my god, _Corpse_ -”

**LilyCraftChu** : WOW u only noticed im gone now???  
 **LilyCraftChu** : its been ten minutes !!!

  
Corpse’s voice caught his attention again. “What do I need to say for you to beat me up, Sykkuno?”

“You- what? I- I would never beat you up, Corpse, what-”

“I would pay to have you beat me the _fuck_ up. If- _when_ we meet up, I just want you to punch me in the face, don’t even need to say hi.”

“Corpse- uh,” Sykkuno tried to say. Lily continued to shout in the chat and he didn’t know what to focus on, getting overwhelmed and flustered. He tried to change the topic, “Uh, Lily, she’s- Lily’s saying stuff in the chat-”

“Oh right, did she leave or something?” Corpse hadn’t even noticed.

  
 **LilyCraftChu** : i’m coming back  
 **LilyCraftChu** : all of those trees better be gone corpse !!

  
Corpse and Sykkuno looked at the plot of land, looking the exact same as when she left.

“O-oh,” both of them started laughing. 

Corpse realized what Sykkuno said and paused, “wait, you said _old_ video? There’s _more_ videos?”

“Oh yeah, uh- I actually played a little on stream yesterday,”

“Wait, when? How did I miss that?”

“Well you haven't been hanging out with me in Among Us lately…” Sykkuno teased, then quickly said, “I’m just kidding! I think it was actually after you had to go or something.”

Corpse let out a long sigh. “Is this my punishment?”

“What do you mean- uh didn’t you have fun playing with, uh- Karl and them, right?” 

“Yeah, but I can't believe…” Corpse trailed off. 

Sykkuno panicked, not knowing how to console him. “It’s- it’s okay! It wasn’t that good, you didn’t miss a thing.”

Corpse found the video and started playing it, Rae and Jack’s voice being heard as well. Sykkuno embarrassingly covered his face, “Oh god, he’s actually playing it.” Corpse was silent as he watched it and when the video ended he didn’t say anything. 

“Uh, Corpse-?”

“I like your hoodie.” Corpse said finally, offhandedly.

“Oh, thanks! Um.”

“I’m _so upset_ I missed this.” Corpse continued, genuinely sounding sad. “Would you- will you play it for me some time?”

“Wh-what? But didn’t you just watch a video of it?”

“Yeah, but I want to see it live.”

“I- I mean maybe one day- I’m really not that good-” 

“You played for _Jack_ -”

Sykkuno sputtered then gasped, “Oh Jesus, she’s back!”

“What the fuck is this!” Lily dropped to the ground across from them. “It looks the same as before! What were you guys even doing?”

“I just found out Sykkuno plays the bass.”

“Wow, you’re really learning a lot today.” Lily said in a flat voice.

“I really am. The list of things I need Sykkuno to do to me is growing.”

“Really? What’s on the list?”

Sykkuno interrupted, “Oh god, guys, that sounds a bit, uh-”

“I want Sykkuno to serenade me on the bass while he screams ‘fuck’ and bashes my face in.”

They hadn’t noticed Ash sneaking behind a tree and listening in until a clear voice let out a genuinely confused and concerned, “ _What the fuck_?”

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t love the title but i had no idea what to title this as cause it was just around 2000 words of corpse telling sykkuno to step on him while playing the bass. my fics just keep getting longer and longer, hope that’s a good thing!
> 
> shoutout to @stella again for the suggestion (they also suggested the edison threesome fic so keep the ideas coming lol)! it ended up being the entire fic ahah, i had so much fun writing this! i love writing corpse’s dialogue cause i can say the wildest things lmao
> 
> what do you think will come first, the tenth (10th!) part of this series or corpse finally joining the otv server? :’)


End file.
